So Easy
by svvya
Summary: An awkward question leads to Mitsuru discovering a new way of quieting Ritsu. MitxRit fluffy ficlet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters.

Here is just some random MitxRit fluff. I'm thinking of adding some more stories with the same pairing, but I'll just put this as complete until I decide...

* * *

Mitsuru glanced across the table at Ritsu Sohma nervously, trying to gather her courage for this not so easy question she wanted to ask him. The two had been dating for about a month now, and Mitsuru was extremely happy, but… There was one thing that was bothering her.

"Mitsuru-san! Are you feeling sick?! I'm sorry if I passed my cold from last week onto you, and the signs are just showing now!" Okay, make that two things. Ritsu's huge self esteem issues that made him apologize all the time were hard to deal with, but she had decided that was a problem that would take more time to address…

"No!" Mitsuru assured Ritsu hurriedly, shaking her head furiously enough to make her short, brown hair frizz up. She didn't want to give Ritsu an excuse to blame himself for something, he hardly was ever responsible for the things he apologized for. "I was only thinking. I don't feel sick at all, really." It was strange for her to be the level headed one in a relationship, since Mitsuru had issues of her own that were mostly brought on by her demon of a writer.

She grit her teeth and shook her head quickly, forcing herself to push any thoughts of that horrible man out of her mind. He would not spoil her pleasant, lovely date with her boyfriend... At least, she hoped her boyfriend, was indeed, a boy.

"Um, Ritsu-san, can I ask you a question?" She glanced around the café where they were having coffee and then looked down at the mug in front of her, stirring its dark contents absentmindedly.

"Of course you can! Please don't hesitate to ask me anything." Mitsuru looked back up at Ritsu, and could tell that he was telling the truth, even though her previous question was more or less rhetorical. His eyes were shining earnestly and eagerly, and he seemed like he was just waiting to hear a question so he could answer it as quickly as possible.

Mitsuru cleared her throat uncomfortably and decided to just spit it out, "Ritsu-san, why do you always wear women's kimonos? I mean, you are a man… Right?" Her cheeks flushed slightly, immediately wishing she hadn't asked- The question sounded stupid, even to herself.

Ritsu's face paled and he seemed to be too shocked to speak. Mitsuru should have been able to sense the huge explosion that was coming, but she only said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for committing such a horrible, disgraceful crime! You must be embarrassed of being seen in public with me, because of my shameful act! How can I ever make up for the time you wasted with me?!_" Ritsu was yelling so loudly that almost everyone else in the café was staring.

"N-No!" Mitsuru tried to keep control of herself, she didn't want to start yelling, that would just make Ritsu panic more. "You don't need to apologize. I love spending time with you, and I'm not embarrassed by you."

But, despite her attempts to calm him down, Ritsu was still in a frenzy that was steadily growing. "_I should have explained right away that dressing like this calms my nerves! I'm sorry for lying to you, the only person outside of my family who willingly spends time with me!_" He wailed, standing up and bowing apologetically.

Mitsuru was about to assure him that he had done nothing wrong again when a tap on the shoulder stopped her. An irritated looking man was standing beside her, and she could almost instantly guess what he was going to say. "Excuse me, miss, if you can't calm your friend down, both of you will have to leave."

"_I APOLOGIZE FOR DISTURBING EVERYONE! Please forgive my horrible rudeness to all!_" Mitsuru didn't bother to apologize to the person who was trying to shoo them out of the cafe, Ritsu was doing enough apologizing for both of them. She stood up, put some money on the table to pay for their drinks, and took Ritsu's hand, pulling him out of the building.

When they were a safe distance away from the cafe, Mitsuru stopped and faced Ritsu, who was still apologizing profusely. "Ritsu-san, I'm sorry for asking, I shouldn't have."

"Please don't apologize, I'm the one who needs to!" Mitsuru could see tears threatening to spill out of Ritsu's eyes as he continued to apologize and try to explain the way he dressed and acted.

No matter what Mitsuru said, Ritsu wouldn't calm down, and, again, people were staring. An idea popped into her mind, and at first she dissmissed it, not wanting to be so foreward and frankly, thinking it wouldn't work, but after a few minutes, she had nothing else.

Mitsuru gently brushed some honey colored hair from Ritsu's face, leaned in toward him, and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, both of their faces were red, and Ritsu was completely silent. Mitsuru took his hand and when they began walking, Ritsu mumbled something that sounded like, "Thank you," and her face reddened more. She had been wanting to do that for a while, anyway.

If she had known it was so easy to make Ritsu stop apologizing, Mitsuru would have kissed him a long time ago.


End file.
